Dreams&Reality
by imjustcomatosed
Summary: You are Kise's childhood friends and get dragged in a lot of his things, like the Basketball Team he joined. You meet Aomine, Momoi and the rest of the GoM. But then your grandmother falls sick and you've got to leave to America for 6 months. When you returned, the friendship between the Gom members is shattered. Will you be able to fix it and find your love? Kise x Reader x Aomine
1. Chapter 1

Dreams & Reality

It was always funny when your childhood friend dragged you along with him into the wildest adventures, never caring about your protest or countering arguments. He only laughed and told you to take it easy or otherwise you'd never be able to get a boyfriend.

"_Calm down and don't be so tense, [Name]-cchi! ~"_

Those were his usual words when he pulled you along with him in whatsoever. Currently, 'whatsoever' could also be described as a photo-shot and it was slowly nagging on your nerves.

"_Kise, don't always tag me along in those shots! Your manager will fire you if you keep on surprising the camera team with my presence or…-"_

"_Look Sir, I brought her with me! ~"_

This time, he warned the team, but you were instantly confused, not understanding why you were needed here by anyone. But it all cleared up as a kind of round man hurried over to you two, stuffing the last bit of his muffin between his cheeks, before greeting you with a happy smile.

"_Ah, good work Kise! And she's a pretty one too! Hello, my name is Kai and I'll be making the shots of you and Kise! ~ It's nice to meet you, um…-"_

"_[Name]. My name is [First Name] [Last Name]. It's very nice to meet you too, Kai!"_

Your reply was as polite as usual, but on the inside, you wanted to throw lots of thing at Kise. All of them were really hard.

"_Alright, Kise, [Name], come over here so the stylists can get you ready for the shot!"_

He walked over to a few nice looking adults, who were already waving at you from afar, not that you minded, but this whole thing was creeping you a bit, especially the fact that everyone in here was grinning at you like an idiot. But you didn't really had time to think about that, because as soon as you stood in front of stylists, they grabbed your shoulder and pressed you in a near chair. Kise was set next to you, humming happily as a woman started to powder his face. He seemed to notice that you tightened your grip on the chair and so he grabbed yours with his own, squeezing it comfortingly. You blushed a bit as you felt his larger hand enclose your smaller one, not being very comfy with that kind of physical contact, but it was a bit different with Kise, because he did such couple-like actions with you all the time, so you were most likely getting used to it, knowing the teenager for a long time now.

"_Alright, now change into these cloths please!"_

A complete outfit was placed in your arms and you got pushed towards a small cabinet near the wall where you probably were supposed to change. This wasn't that bad, but as you blocked the other people's view with the curtain and looked at those clothes, you realized that some of them were so extra-ordinary; you had totally no idea how to put them on. Okay, the trousers weren't really a problem, but as you came to the shirt and the bra, you got some problems, not really knowing how to place it on your upper body. You started to get nervous, closing your eyes in embarrassment as you thought about how stupid when you agreed to this shot!

"_Um, [Name], is everything alright in there…?"_

Your blood froze as you recognized Kise's voice calling out for you, possible answers quickly running through your mind. You had no intention in letting anyone see you like this, but rather than putting all these things on the wrong way, you'd ask Kise to help you before that, and as embarrassing this may was, you did it.

"_N-Not really… Could y-you help me o-out for a second…?"_

You shut your eyes harshly as you could literally see the surprised look on Kise's face he probably wore right now while trying to suppress the massive blush creeping on your face and turned your bare back towards the curtain your friend was about to open any moment, which he did just a second later.

"_What's the…- Oh my god, [Name] put on some clothes!"_

He just wanted to stumble out of the changing-cabinet again as you covered your chest with your old shirt and turned around to grab his wrist, blushing heavily while staring to the side with a face so red that it could easily match Akashi's hair.

"_I-I don't understand how to put t-this on…!"_

You stuttered, heavily embarrassed while confessing this, but at least you got the blonde to stay in there and help you out with your dressing-problems. You glanced up at him shyly as he let out a shaky sigh and closed the curtain behind him, returning his attention to you while also blushing quite heavy.

"_W-Which article is it?"_

Okay, now it was time to be even more embarrassed as you shoved the complicated lingerie in his anyways already blushing face. He eyed the article, staring at it while holding it an arm-length away from him before his eyes widened and blush darkened as he realized what he was holding. He felt so stupid right now.

"_Oh my god, I can't believe they gave you such lingerie just for the shot…"_

He muttered to himself more than you as he put a hand on his face in order to hide his red face from you, who just stared up at him with an even deeper blush while waiting for him to show you how to put that on.

"_Okay, look…"_

He adjusted the hundred strings hanging from the bra before handing it to you, telling you to wrap it around your chest so he could close it properly, staring at the wall while you did so, still not facing him, only thinking about the fact that you'll never agree on going to a photo shot with your childhood friend again. As you completed the task, he fiddled around with the clasp a bit, before succeeding in snapping it closed.

"A-And now finish getting d-dressed, I'll w-wait outside…!"

He didn't even wait for your response; he only pushed the curtain aside and stepped outside before closing again. The camera team just stared at his blushing expression, a few of the female stylists whispering words like 'kawaii' or 'sweet' to each other, but the model was too occupied with his own thoughts to bother himself with listening to them.

'Why did I react that way when seeing [Name]-cchi, it isn't like I've never seen her naked before…!'

That was when his mind reminded him that that was ten years ago. But still… He had also seen other women naked like after a celebration his manager had been throwing because the money they made was more than usual and he was so drunk he actually got dragged in a one-night stand by some waitress with a short skirt. So why were you so much different?

"_A-Alright, I'm done…"_

You stepped out of the cabinet, messing up your hair shyly while looking away from the people's gazes, unconsciously making yourself looking way too adorable. Nearly everyone praised your looks right then and Kise wouldn't say it out loud, but he thought that you looked awfully beautiful at the moment, but a compliment still had to be said.

"_You look really good, [Name]-cchi…"_

"_Thanks Kise, you look pretty good yourself…"_

You looked up and down on him, the outfit really matching him in every possible way. He returned your 'Thank you' right away, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, as his manager barged in right then.

"_Ah, Kai-san, we've got a few extra shots requested by the owners of the magazine we are supposed to shoot for after they saw the two! Now they also want three or four of those couple-shots! Could you do that?"_

"_Eh, sure! But I'm not the one you should be asking, because I'm the one's who's getting paid for fulfilling your requests!"_

To show the blonde's manager how he meant it, he pointed his thumb at you and Kise over his shoulder, your mind already drifting off to that topic.

'A couple-shot with Kise?! Oh my god, the girls at school will kill me if they get one of those magazines in their hands!'

"_So, Kise and [Name]-san, what do you think? Would that be okay for you too?"_

He stared at you with awaiting eyes and Kise returned to his happy-go-lucky self again in a matter of seconds, happily agreeing with the idea, before glancing down to you next to him.

"_It's okay, isn't it, [Name]-cchi?"_

"_Kise, you know pretty good what will happen to me if one of your fan girls will get one of these magazines in their hands. The last time they saw a shot of us together, I nearly got thrown in the school's pool with my new uniform. I was lucky that they left me off the hook with a warning as a teacher came across us! And I don't even want to imagine what'll happen if they saw a __couple-shot__ of us!"_

"_That was only because I wasn't around to defend you against those bullies!"_

"_Yes, exactly! You can't be around me forever, one time they'll catch me alone and I seriously don't want to know what they'd do to me! And I'm only getting bullied because of you!"_

"_Hey, it isn't my fault that you agreed to these shots, I didn't force you to do them!"_

You sighed and crossed your arms, knowing that he was right and you were getting mad at him for an unfair reason. You also didn't want to leave him hanging in front of his manager and the camera team, but getting bullied by older as well as younger girls didn't sound inviting either. But in the end you still decided to do it.

"_You owe me an full meal and a bodyguard, dumbass…"_

You muttered up to him, seeing his expression lighten up immediately after he heard you agree in spite of the risk of getting even more bullied by his fan girls.

"_You're the best, [Name]-cchi! ~ I'll buy you as much ice-cream as you want! But the bodyguard will cause a bit more trouble… Ne, wait, I'll be your bodyguard! But for now let's do this shot!"_

He seemed seriously happy after you positive reply and kissed your cheek quickly before dragging you over to Kai, all in the time-span of a few seconds.

"_Alright then! Go over there, I'll show what poses we want to shoot!"_

And that was how the whole shot-thingy started. First, Kise posed alone for a few shots, changing his positions and cloths at least four times, until you were added to the whole thing, much to your discomfort; you were naturally camera-shy. The next shots were also pretty neutral, Kise just standing next to you, always flashing you encouraging smiles between the flashes of the camera. This went on until Kai announced the beginning of the couple-shots, also called your sure death, but as he showed you two the first positions, you actually started to think about quitting right then, but the blonde next to you saw your intentions before you could even open your mouth. So he cupped your cheeks firmly, but not with too much force, making you look at him directly, and his eyes were half-lidded as he started at your confused face.

"_I'm not letting you quit now, [Name]-cchi. Just forget about all those people, it's just you and me, okay?"_

You looked straight into his golden orbs while fully turning towards him, hypnotized by his intense stare and even the camera team seemed to stop doing their job as they watched the extremely cute scene and even needed a reminder of Kai to get the camera ready to do shots as long as you were distracted and playing along.

"_Ah, remember when we baked cupcakes with your little sister and she drew me a beard of pink sugar-icing?"_

You started laughing lightly as the picture of a pink-bearded Kise flashed by in front of your eyes, your sister, wiping away a bit of her master-piece and licking it off her finger while giggling cutely, before the blonde model picked her up and walked over to you, who was already laughing tears because of his sugar-beard in the living room.

"_Yes, that was fun and the cupcakes even tasted good…"_

You giggled sweetly with a small cute blush, so he was quick to bend down in the position Kai wanted and leaned his forehead against yours while joining your small fit of laughter and you didn't mind one bit, too distracted by the funny memories of which you held so many with Kise. The camera lights flashed a few times, but by the time the studio had your attention again, the necessary amount of shots had already been taken. So now Kise had a strategy on how to get you through this whole shot. Or at least he thought so.

"_And now, Kise, stand behind [Name] and put your hands on her waist! No, a bit higher… Yes, that's good! Now lean forward and place your chin on her left shoulder while directing your head in the direction of her face… Perfect! Now you, [Name]! You've got to put your arms up and tangle your hands in the hair on the back of Kise's head… Yes, like that! Now also look up in his direction! Great, now only glance towards the camera of the corner of your eyes while keeping your heads just the way they are right now… Yeeess, just like a couple getting caught in the middle of showing their affections to each other! ~ Now keep that for a bit!"_

You felt yourself blush at the comment and the fact that Kise was definitively invading your personal space with his hands touching your hips and his breath fanning across the sensitive skin of your neck. You gripped the only thing you had gotten hold of even tighter, which happened to be his hair, making him hiss a bit as you did so, but he didn't say anything, instead he moved his mouth a bit closer to you to whisper in your ear.

"_Don't pull my hair so naughty, [Name]-cchi…~"_

Your cheeks reddened as you heard his teasing insult towards you and impatiently waited for Kai to give you the signal to let go of that position, so you could yell at him to stop doing that… strange kind of teasing, especially in front of a ton of other people. And so you did.

"_Stop doing that!"_

"_That? What do you mean, [Name]-cchi?"_

He asked while wearing that innocently confused expression while and looked down at you, only his yellow orbs showing his true intentions to you. An anger-mark appeared on your forehead as you turned away, crossing your arms while staring at the floor angrily. But you got over it in the end and huffed in return to Kai's question of if you could continue doing these shots and that the first two were really sweet. So the next position followed, being just as embarrassing as the one before or even worse.

"_Wow, [Name]-cchi, I never knew that you had such a talent for modeling. ~"_

Kise complimented as you stared up at him, your arms around his neck while one of your legs was hooked around his waist, looking like some awkward dancing-position, his face near your ear again. An anger-mark appeared on your forehead again as you heard him, but you chose to ignore it, keeping your position perfectly still.

"_Hanging out with you really never gets boring, [Name]-cchi! I'm really glad that I can say I'm glad I met you without a doubt!"_

After the shot was done and you both were back in your own clothes again, you walked down the snowy street in the middle of the city. Your head twisted around to see him smiling over to you, having a small blush on his face, whether to what he just said or to the low temperature, you didn't know and didn't care. Because those words were the sweetest anyone ever said to you.

"_Come here, you dummy…"_

You giggled softly and opened you arms, signaling him to give you a hug, which he gladly agreed to, wrapping his arms around your waist while yours closed around his neck. You were also glad Kise was in your life. Without him, it'd be monotone, just like it was before he came. But as he stumbled in your view, he threw tons of colors at everything in your vision, making it bright and beautiful like you haven't been able to see it for quite a while.

"_I'm glad I met you too, Kise. If I ever yell at you for being dumb, just think about what I say right now. I don't mean it, because without you, my life would be so boring, I'd die of boredom. You're still the best."_

Both of you laughed softly, the blonde picking you up and swinging you around, both your ears filled with happy laughter, as your breath turned into small, nearly invisible puffs of smoke as he finally placed you on your feet again, still laughing a bit. You stopped laughing as Kise's eyes as well as his smile widened as he waved at someone behind you.

"_Ah, Aominecchi, Momoicchi!"_

Your head turned towards the direction he was yelling and instantly saw a boy and a girl walking towards you. One looked quite high-spirited, like your blonde friend, okay, no, no one could be as big of an airhead as your beloved Kise and you knew it, but the smile the dark-tanned boy flashed in your direction nearly matched his. Kise took your hand and dragged you forward to those two at a higher pace than you two walked a few moments before.

"_Konnichiwa, Kise!"_

The dark blue haired boy waved with one hand while the other was disappearing in the pocket of his down-jacket, which had the same color as his hair. Kise responded the greeting while wearing a bright grin on his face. You felt a bit uncomfortable in this whole situation and gripped the blonde's hand a bit tighter, which was a habit of yours since quite some time. The three of them chatted for a minute, before the model chose to introduce you to each other.

"_[Name]-cchi, remember how I told you that I joined the school's basketball club last week? These are two of the members there! So, I want you to meet Momoi Satsuki, the team's manager and Aomine Daiki, the team's ace and a friend of mine. These two are childhood friends, just like you and me! ~"_

You grinned shyly and waved over, both responding with similar actions, before properly shaking hands and giving their names to you personally.

"_It's really nice to meet you, [Name]-chan! Kise has been telling us a lot about you, so I think if I know something best about Kise, than it's you!"_

The boy, Aomine, shoot you a big grin as he shook your hand in a firm grin, like it was supposed to be when coming from a basketball player and you returned his smile right back at him.

"_Ah, is that so? Hahaha, I'm glad that someone actually talks nice about me… But anyways, it's nice to meet you, Aomine-kun!"_

He nodded, still smiling and let go of your hand before letting the pink haired girl take over his place of greeting you properly. She seemed pretty hyper to you and you were proven right as she shook your hand violently.

"_So you're the girl he always talks about? I'm really glad that I can finally meet you in person, Kise-kun's stories about you made me want to meet you so bad!"_

"_Wow, Kise really must talk sweet about me… Thank you Kise, I love you too! ~"_

"_Whaaaat?! Kise, you never told me you had a girlfriend! That's so cuute! ~"_

"_Wha…- No, it's not like that at all, Momoicchi! We are just friends and she wants to get me back for the prank I used on her earlier…-"_

"_Yes, yes, yes, you can tell me whatever you want, Kise-kun! I always knew the perfect girl for you out there! Now that you finally have an idea of what a serious relationship is like, couldn't you help me with Tetsu-kun?"_

You only stifled your laughter with your fist as you stood next to Aomine, who already laughed loudly at the scene of his two friends arguing in front of him. As he calmed down, he looked over at you with a smile and spoke up again.

"_Ah, I already like you… What's your name again?"_

You felt a blush raise on your cheeks as you returned his cheeky smile and softly told him your name a second time, to which he nodded thankfully before staring back at their two friends, who were still discussing over what kind of relationship the blonde and you shared.

"_So, are you his girlfriend or not?"_

The indigo haired boy next to you asked casually, before glancing at you from the corner of his eyes every few seconds without you noticing. A small laugh escaped your pink lips as you heard him ask and looked at your childhood friend with soft eyes.

"_Hahaha, no, I'm his childhood friend, if you want to put it like that. I know him since I was around four years old or so. And we have been stuck together since then."_

"_Ah, that's how it is… Well, it's particularly the same with me and Satsuki, I also know her since kindergarten…"_

He joined in your laughter as Kise got into a snowball fight with Momoi, because he insulted her Kuroko in some way that got her in some kind of yandere-mood that scared the blonde model greatly.

"_Waah, [Name]-cchi, Momoicchi is being scary!"_

He yelped as he run over to you and the dark tanned boy with big tears threatening to step out of his eyes and hugged you thightly, as if he hoped that that'd protect him from Momoi's wrath. You just kept on laughing as you pulled him in an even tighter embrace, hiding your face in his gray jacket.

"_C'mon you big crybaby, let's start a snowball-fight! ~"_

"_What…- But [Name]-cchi, I already fought one against Momicchi and I also don't want to start another one, especially not against Aominecchi…-"_

But it was too late, because you had already picked up some snow from the street and threw it straight at the nice blue-eyed boy, whose smile was replaced with a dark grin as he whipped the snow off his handsome face in order to regain his vision so that he could kick some ass.

"_Fine, I actually really thought you were nice… But now, take that!"_

You ducked behind Kise, who got the snowball thrown directly at his new dress-shirt, turning him into a blood-lusting… monster.

"_AOMINECCHI!"_

That was how you guys met.

But how a love-triangle formed out of this is a completely different story.

;;Sooooo, if I get enough comments that encourage me to continue this reader-insert, I probably will!~I hope you like it so far and yeah. Tell me whatcha think~


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams & Reality

Chapter One – Making Friends & Memories

You spent the weekend with Kise and his two basketball friends, Aomine and Momoi you met on Friday after the photo-shot with your childhood friend, who was nearly overflowing with joy of how good you and the other two got along. Kise invited you over to his house, nothing really new, but it looked like Aomine and childhood friend haven't been there before, so they stared at the small villa of the blonde while you only kept on walking towards the front gate like you weren't impressed by the big house at all, even though the sight surprised you again and again with its height and beauty.

As soon as you reached the front gate of the model's house, the little display, that was put in one of the pillars holding up the tall fence went on and your friend's smiling face greeted you, happily sparkling eyes staring back at you from the small inter phone as he recognized you.

"_Ah, [Name]-cchi! Are Aominecchi and Momoicchi with you?"_

"_Nice to see you too, Kise! Yes, they're coming. Mind letting us inside?"_

"_Hahaha, of course not! Come in, come in~ Ryouta-sama is awaiting you~"_

You giggled at his behavior and turned your head away to see the black gate opening up to you and your companion, welcoming them with the beautiful view of a big garden and a just as grand pool next to the villa. But sadly the pool was covered due to the season and the garden was completely covered in snow. You stepped inside, the other two following closely up, before you all stopped your steps and admired the sight of the rich teenager's property.

"_Hey, it's rude to stare! ~"_

"_Ah, Kise! Good afternoon, you snob!"_

"_Waah, that was rude, Aominecchi! [Name]-cchi, scold him!"_

"_Hey, why me?! Momoi-chan can do that so much better, she knows Aomine-kun far longer than I do!"_

"_My god, it was a joke! But seriously, man, I can't believe you live in something __that __big! Even with you being a model and all, but I still can't believe that you earn enough money for something like that…"_

"_Well, actually this is the residence of my parents… But I thought that you'd enjoy it a bit more here than in my apartment…"_

"_Ki-kun, you live in a apartment while your parents in something like that?! Why?"_

You closed your eyes and let out a happy sigh, already knowing the answer Kise was going to give to the pink haired girl and as you glanced over at the dark tanned boy, he seemed pretty interested in his friend's answer too, so you decided not to say anything and let him answer the question by himself, otherwise you probably would have explained it to them, because the whole explanation would've taken way too long, but in the presence of their big interest, you let it be and crossed your arms.

"_Oh, that's easy to explain! I want to save up all my money for the future and especially for the time when I have a family! So I won't have to work that much and I'm able to spend time with them rather than working to bring home some money to get by! So I live a bit moderate in order for them to live in a bit more of a luxury in the future!"_

You stared at him in confusion. This was entire differently from what he told you a couple of weeks ago and you were about to question that as Momoi started squealing as if Kuroko just declared his love for her, which, of course, wasn't the case.

"_Oh my god, that's sooo cute! [Name]-chan, how did you get him to think like that?! He's so sweet to you! But don't tell me you guys already have plans on making a family?!"_

You slapped the palm of your hand against your face, muttering some things about how stupid someone can be, before facing the slightly taller girl with a scowling expression.

"_First, I had no idea that this was his intention until just now! Second, I'm not his girlfriend, so I'm not planning on having a family with him! Third, yeah, I'd also like to know how you got such an idea of…-"_

You stopped yourself from finishing your sentence as you thought that you might got an idea how he got that idea of saving his money for his future. Aomine only stared at the scene blankly, seeming pretty lost in his own thoughts as Kise put his hands up in defense and asked them to be silent so he could explain it better.

"_[Name]-cchi, do you remember the book we used to read together when we were younger? 'Human Hope' was it called! Your mother gave it to us and we read it together and after we were finished, we would read it again and again until we lost it in the woods in kindergarten and couldn't find it again! The main character did exactly the same thing! And the happy end is what I'm going for with saving up my money! ~"_

You stared at his innocently smiling face as he finished, not knowing if you should bang your head against something really hard or just start to blush, hug him and tell him how goddamn cute that was. You eventually chose the first one.

"_Why must I be friends with such an immature male?! Momoi, let's swap childhood friends. You can have this airhead and I get Aomine-kun. How does that sound?"_

"_Trade Dai-kun for Ki-kun…? Hmm, not bad…"_

"_I know riiiight? You can have that cutie and I get this one! ~"_

To mark your words, you went up to Aomine, stood on your tip toes and wrapped your arms around his neck from the side while pulling him down and pressing his cheek against yours all while sending the other two teenagers a cute, innocent smile.

"_[Name]-cchi, you're so mean to me! Don't you think that it's romantic for someone to do such a thing, especially at my age?!"_

"_Well, if you wouldn't have said that the reason for you saving up all that money was a children's book, I might just have said that that's so extremely cute of you, but yeah."_

"_And here I thought that you were romantic… Anyways, now that we've discussed this, how about we go inside?"_

You only giggled after his statement, knowing that you actually really thought that it was cute, but you wouldn't tell him that. So you only nodded with a smile and patted Aomine's shoulder before letting go of his arm and caught up with the blonde, but he only pouted as you looked up at him with a questioning look, which he avoided quickly. So you just shrugged and threw a glance over your shoulder, seeing Momoi tease her friend, who only barked back at her with an anger-mark on his forehead. You laughed softly to yourself as you looked over at Kise again, who returned your stare this time, even though he still looked slightly unhappy to you, so you punched him in the arm lightly, earning a hiss from the model.

"_Hey, [Name]-cchi, what was that for?!"_

"_Baka, you know pretty well that I didn't mean it. I was just a bit upset you didn't tell me. I actually really think that it's cute…"_

You said, turning away with a slight tsundere-blush after you heard him chuckle before ruffling your hair wildly. Of course he knew that you never intended to hurt his feelings by calling him stupid things, it was just something you did when you felt pressured or just didn't know how to deal with the situation you were in, that was all.

"_I know, [Name]-cchi, I know…"_

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he watched you look up to him shyly, trying to stop yourself from blushing so hard. You really were glad he was just so… Kise. He was so extra-ordinary that no one could replace him. But just as the blonde model wanted to place an arm on your shoulders, a snowball met the back of his head. You turned around and saw Aomine stand there with a triumphant smirk, making another snowball in order to throw it at you this time.

"_Oi, Aominecchi, what was that for?!"_

"_I want a revenge for the snowball-battle on Friday, because I only lost because of Sasuki, she's just miserable at these kinds of things!"_

"_Oi, Dai-kun! That was a mean thing to say!"_

"_But you know damn well I'm right! So Kise, how about we go for a one-on-one against each other? Without [Name]-chan, of course!"_

"_Hey, why can't I play too?!"_

"_You're too good at this for me! And with Kise together it'd be completely unfair!"_

You only huffed in annoyance at the ace's childish behavior and walked over to Momoi, mumbling curses to yourself before also joining her to watch the two basketball players. And it was so obvious that Kise was getting his butt kicked by Aomine, you could do nothing but sweat-drop as your blonde friend got buried in a big snow-heap.

"_Okay, I knew you were bad at this, Kise-kun, but this is just completely disappointing."_

"_Why are you so mean to me, [Name]-cchi?!"_

"_It's better for your health, otherwise if someone didn't treat you a bit harsher, you'd become even snobbier."_

The model whimpered as he brushed himself of all the snow that stuck to his jacket and glared over at Aomine, who laughed happily at his defeated form, before he went up to him and slapped the other's back harshly, causing Kise to stumble and nearly fall over again. You rubbed your arms due to the cold that slowly started to make you feel uneasy and so you grabbed the other girl's arm and headed straight towards the big house, past the two males, who blinked a few times at first, before hurrying after you. You stood before the grand door while making hand-motions that were meant to tell Kise that he should hurry up and open this goddamn door because your hands slowly grew numb. The blonde fumbled with the keys a bit before he succeeded in opening it, holding it open so his guests could enter.

"_Wow, this is really big!"_

"_Haha, I know, right?"_

The big entrance hall left Aomine and Momoi completely stunned, while you only walked inside like this was an everyday sight for you and took off your things before turning to your childhood friend.

"_Kise, do your parents have something like warm tea in here?"_

"_Uh, yes, I think so… In the kitchen next to the coffee-machine should be various flavors, but make sure not to mess them up!"_

You nodded with a sigh of relief and made your way up the stairs quickly; taking two steps at once, because right now you had a really great craving for a warm tea. You finally reached the top of the long stair, turned right and came into the big kitchen of the house. You only had to turn your head once before you spotted the tea flavors and walked over to them with a smile. You just wanted to take out a cup for yourself, before you stopped moving and turned towards the door.

"_Aomine-kun, Momoi-chan, Kise-kun, do you guys also want some tea?!"_

"_Suuure!~"_

"_Thanks a lot, [Name]-cchi, but I'll pass!"_

"_Like hell I'll drink that gentleman-stuff!"_

So, one tea. You giggled to yourself after hearing Aomine's answer, but still got to work as the other three entered the room. Kise immediately hurried over to you, trying to tell you that he should do such things as serve the guests because he was the host here, but you only grunted lazily and shoved him towards the table while telling him to find something else to drink for him and Aomine to drink, which he gave in to after a short argument.

"_Aominecchi, what'd you like to drink?"_

"_Some orange juice wouldn't be bad…"_

Wow, sporty, aren't we. You shrugged after picking up yours and Momoi's cup from the counter and went to the table where the two friends were already seated and waited for Kise to return from the cellar, where he thought that there might still be some orange juice.

-timeskip to after Kise returns-

"_Oi, Kise. Do you plan on being a model for the rest of your youth?"_

"_Well, maybe more as a part-time job or something… I really want to be a pilot. What 'bout you, Aominecchi?"_

"_Ha, pilot, huh? Well, I'll be a cop! Like one of those CIA police officers in the action-movies, ya know?! They're pretty awesome!"_

You laughed a bit at the blue haired's energetic outburst, also remembering a little blonde telling you how he'll fly someday while you two were sitting in a tree, guessing clouds, as you called it. He wanted to be a pilot since you met, if not since an even longer time. Always amazed with the aspect of flying. That was Kise for you.

"_What about you, Momoicchi? What do you want to be when you're grown up?"_

"_Ah, ettooo… I thought about being a manager for a big clothes-company… Or just management in general, I think I'm pretty suited for it! ~"_

You had to say, the pink haired girl got a pretty realistic idea of her future and you started to respect her, even though she seemed a bit too much like Kise sometimes, as in; they had the same annoying cheerfulness that really got on your nerves if you weren't up to it. But you lived with that fact of Kise's personality since years, so it'd be easy to accept Momoi too.

"_And you, [Name]-chan?"_

"_Meeh, she doesn't know yet!"_

"_I can answer such questions by myself, Kise!"_

"_Seriously, [Name]? That's pretty lame!"_

"_Like your face, AHomine, like your face…"_

The protest of the boy met walls as he fired them against you, you already floating in your imaginary world after that question. Yes, you were uncertain about your future. What was suited for you? What would be fun for you? What position could you even reach? All the answers were unknown and that gave you that one feeling you hated the most; Uncertainty.

"_Hey, why don't we let [Name]-chan meet the basketball team?!"_

Momoi clapped her hands together as she spoke her idea out loud and Aomine stared at her while blinking a few times in confusion, but Kise disturbed everyone by exclaiming how amazing that idea was in such an extreme volume that you nearly fell out of your chair if Aomine wouldn't have grabbed your arm.

"_Kise, don't shout like that while I'm thinking!"_

"_Stop being serious and grab your things, we're going! Practice starts in fifteen minutes, anyways!"_

-timeskip to practice-

_Your mouth was hanging open as you stared at your childhood friend's team, all were bigger than you, well, besides the light blue haired one that randomly appeared next to you and scared the living hell out of you._

"_Alright, [Name]-cchi, let me introduce you to all of them! ~Anoo, let's start here! This is Midorimacchi, our horoscope-freak! Psst, he's also a tsundere, so careful with what chu say! ~"_

"_I'm gonna ignore your insult for once, Kise. My name is Midorima Shintarou and I hope you're not listening to everything this guy tells you."_

"_Nice to meet you too… And no. If I did, I wouldn't be friends with this dork."_

"_Oh my god, you're always so mean to meeeeh!"_

"_You know what? Hello, my name is Murasakibara Atsushi and I wanted to ask if you have some sweets, because Akashi doesn't allow me to eat during practice."_

"_Oh my, you're goddamn tall… Ah, sorry, but no."_

"_I am Akashi Sejiuro, the former captain of this team and if I were you I really wouldn't give him sweets, because I'll take them from you… Ah and you shouldn't drink here either."_

"_Okay, first off, your eyes are pretty amazing! Second, err… I'll keep that in mind…"_

"_And now… Hey Momoicchi, where is Kurokocchi?"_

"_Umm, I'm here."_

"_OH MY GOD!"_

"_How do you do that? That's cool!"_

"_Thank you, uh… [Name]-chan, was it? Please don't ask, I have no idea. Kise-kun tells us a lot about you. Every. Single. Day."_

"_Aww, okay… So you're the Kuroko Momoi always tells me about… Well, well, interesting. Kise, you really love me lots, don't you? ~And Momoi-chan, I didn't know you go for such guys."_

"_Waah, [Name]-chan!"_

You giggled as you saw her flustered cheeks and went over to her, slapping her shoulder and telling her that you were only joking. She wasn't really thinking that it was funny, but did not go further in protesting. Kise was mumbling something like 'That's not true', but nobody paid attention to him anyways while they watched you trying to shot a basket, but fail quite hard.

"_I can't understand how someone can be good at this…"_

"_I think someone has to explain some basics to you…"_

An annoyed looking Aomine came over to you and pulled you a bit away from the basket and started talking about every possible basketball rule you sometimes didn't even heard of, but listened anyways. Akashi was now urging the others to train, but let Aomine off the hook for today for two reasons. First, he pitied you for your poor basketball and second…-

"_Akashicchi, why does Aomine not have to train?!"_

"_Because he is better than you all, now move before I double your training!"_

"_Does that mean if I beat him in a one-on-one, I can explain the basketball things to [Name]cchi?"_

"_No."_

"_Goddammit, why is everyone so mean to me today?!"_

;;Here is part 2, thanks for commenting everybody! Please keep on sending me such encouraging Reviews, they really, really make me happy and I'll also upload faster that way! I was sick this week, so I could only upload now, but beware, there will be some plot-twist in one or two chapters, so stay stunned!;;


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams & Reality

Goodbyes & Hellos

It had been a few weeks since you had met the Generation of Miracles and you slowly noticed that going to every single one of their practices became a part of your daily routine, if there was any, at least. You'd tag along with Kise if he mentioned something or even if he didn't you'd follow Satsuki, who grew up to your female BFF and right now you sat next to her on a bench in the gym, talking to her about the topic all the girls during lunch on your table talked about. Some new actor you already forgot the name of.

"… _and next to Kise's photos his perfectly white teeth shine even more!~"_

Momoi said in a pretty loud sing-sang voice so Kise who practiced Three-Pointers only a couple of feet away surely heard it and as the angered teen missed his current shot and turned towards the pink haired girl, barking that it was her fault that he missed and she should stop about that actor with the complicated name, you couldn't take it anymore and fell off the bench, laughing so hard it made you cry. Your friend soon joined your laughter while Kise kept on scolding the two of you, probably not in the best mood today. But you and the other girl didn't even hear him, but just then, something else immediately made you stop.

"_Kyaa~"_

A loud scream from the entrance of the gym caught your attention and you just looked over soon enough to see a whole mass of people enter the building at an insane pace, immediately crowding the whole place, so that you soon didn't see anything else besides the bench next to you and legs of people you didn't even know. Just then, someone threw something at your head, making you gasp in pain and the air was filled with loud cries and screams you couldn't understand, but more things got tossed at you, so you shielded your head with your arms, waiting for all this to be over. Not only ten minutes later was the gym empty again, besides you and the basketball team.

"_For fuck's sake, what was that?"_

You groaned as you stood up, making all the things they tossed at you fall off you as you rubbed the spot on your head where you previously had been hit at. You looked around and saw the other members approach you and Momoi, who was holding herself up at the wall behind you, looking like she just returned from a very serious bitch-fight. You probably did, too.

"_[Name]cchi, don't you know what date it is today?"_

"_Kill-the-girls-day?"_

"_You dummy, it's Valentine's Day!"_

You blinked a few times before lowering your gaze from the blonde's cheery face to the things that lay to your feet. Chocolates. Tons of chocolates with some red roses. Then you raised your head again to look at the basketball team members who held the same things in their arms, Kise even leaving a trail of chocolate behind him while walking over to you, because the amount he held was simply too much to carry, even for a basketball player. The others now also stood in front of you and Satsuki, who sat next to you, shaking.

"_T-This didn't happen last year…!"_

The pinkette gasped, trying to catch her breath from the previous event, you only staring at the chocolate you sat inside in with disbelieving eyes. You never got anything for Valentine's Day and suddenly you got chocolate thrown at you, which only happened in your dreams.

"_We ranked up because it's our last year here, I guess…"_

Akashi meant while staring at a quite pretty looking card that was attached to one of the chocolates he got with curiosity. You slowly gathered the chocolates and roses of your admirers, before staring at the others, just as Akashi spoke up again.

"_How about we finish early and go out?"_

Everybody stared at him with a hanging jaw, knowing that it was unique for the redhead to say such a thing, but slowly agreed to his idea, walking over to the locker rooms, Kise still leaving a trail of chocolate behind him, while you helped gathering Momoi's chocolate, noticing that she got a bit more than you, but happy enough to look over that fact. As you packed everything in your bag, you exited the building with the pinkette and waited at the gates for the team.

"_Did you read these notes?! I feel like throwing up now!"_

Aomine complained to Kise with a laugh as he held one of the letters of a girl that also gave him chocolate in his friend's face, which nearly dropped his own sweets again, but could center his gravity again before that happened. You felt yourself smile a bit less as you heard the dark tanned boy's words and decided to talk to him about his choice of words.

"_Hey, Aho, do you know that a girl wants to express his feelings with that letter?!"_

"_Uh, [Name]cchi, read it before you say such things…"_

"_Yeah, she writes that I have a nice ass!"_

You stared at Momoi, who only stared back at you with the same disbelieving look in her eyes, before you snatched the paper from the taller, reading over it quickly, wrinkling your nose in disgust as you understood the main thing of this text.

"_Okay, you're right… But really, if you come across a nice written one, don't say such a thing… That's heart breaking to hear."_

"_Yeah, yeah, I might be stupid, but I know that."_

You nodded, hitting his arm playfully as a smile made its way on your lips again, knowing that your friend was a big softie inside in spite of his attitude. He chuckled a bit at you, before turning towards Kise, who was dealing with a difficult chocolate and had a hard time opening the box, obviously hungry after practice.

"_Wait, let me help."_

You, who was so smart to put your gifts in your bag instead of carrying it all around with you in your arms, went over to him, took the chocolate-box from him and opened it, handing it back to the happy blonde.

"_Thank you, [Name]cchi~ Ah, that reminds me of something! Do you see that little box in the left pocket of my bag? Pull it out, please!"_

You raised a suspicious eyebrow at the blonde model, which only smiled back innocently, but complied anyways. As you looked closely at it, you noticed the logo of a pretty famous jeweler, gasping as well as Momoi, who glanced over your shoulder to get a closer look at what you were holding. You stared up at the taller boy, who only kept on smiling brightly at you, before quickly speaking up after seeing Akashi making his way over to you.

"_Go on, open it!"_

You were surprised, expecting him to tell you to do something with it, but not to open it. So you had to regain your composure for a few seconds, before unwrapping it from the red ribbon on top of it, taking it in your hand, before pulling the two halves apart.

"_W-Wow, Kise… Is… Is this for me?"_

"_Of course! If you don't believe me, take a closer look at it!"_

Your eyes could've plopped out of your skull as you took out the beautiful necklace made of sliver that lay inside the satin piece in the little box. You didn't even look closer at it, knowing that it was not like him to joke around with such things, you only jumped in his already full arms, not caring about the chocolates that dropped from his arms on the ground, thanked him loudly and screamed at him for being so stupid to buy something that expensive if you didn't even have something to return to him.

"_Aww, it's okay, I'm sure you would have if you knew what date it was today! But now, look at it!"_

The blonde urged you to look to it from closer on, so you complied, bringing your hand up to your face, letting the end, a heart made of diamond dangle from it between your two heads, Kise happily grinning at you. Just then you noticed what was engraved on the heart.

Kise & [Name]

You stared at him, before attacking his cheeks with kisses, surprising him completely, but in a positive way, wanting to show him how much you liked him, not only for that gift. But just as you two laughed happily and he swung you around like a little kid, making your skirt fly and you squeak in discomfort, Akashi disturbed the scene.

"_Are we going?"_

You and the blonde nodded eagerly as Akashi went ahead to the shop they always bought ice cream at after practice, the team following behind him. After all of you bought an ice cream and sat on two benches in the nearest park, you were quickly done with yours, so you started to open your 'presents'. Aomine and Kise, between which you sat, stared at the letter you read, blushing at the text, before hiding your face in your hands while thinking about how sweet and romantic the written words were. But the bluenette and the model only shrugged lightly as you showed it to them, obviously not really feeling the same way.

"_That's probably from the internet…"_

The dark tanned boy mumbled under his breath after you let the letter disappear in your uniform-pocket, chuckling right afterwards, earning an unhappy glare from you. He knew what you thought of his comment, so he only held up his hands in defense and apologized under his breath. You huffed, before opening the box, but just as you wanted to eat the chocolate in it, your phone rang. You placed your finger on your closed lips, showing your friends that you'd appreciate it if they were silent for a minute. They understood what you wanted and so they also closed their mouths while you took a look at the caller ID. It was your grandfather. Immediately, a uneasy feeling washed over you as you let your finger circle over the green button on your phone, before finally pressing it and brought the phone up to your ear.

"_Moshi Moshi…?"_

"_[Name]! [Name], it's your grandmother, she's…"_

Your grandfather kept on talking while your eyes widened with every word he spoke, your body starting to shiver uncontrollably while tears came up to your eyes. Kise and Aomine noticed it right away, the blonde touching your shoulder carefully, mumbling something like 'Are you alright' under his breath, not really wanting you to get mad at him if he interrupted something really important, but you were so in shock, you didn't even hear it. Your grandmother was ill again. Mortally ill.

"… _your mother will pick you up in a few minutes and you'll go to the airport, where you'll come over! I'm sorry, but maybe these are her last hours!"_

You only whispered some chocked words of approval before you hung up, your eyes staring at the ground in front of you while tears streamed down your face, falling on your clenched fists. Kise wrapped an arm around your shoulder, asking you what was wrong, but you chocked on your own inhale of air as soon as you tried to answer him, so you tried to say 'grandmother', because the model knew about your grandmother's bad condition, so he surely would be able to imagine what was happening right now, but Aomine only brought his hand up to your mouth, silencing you.

"_D-Don't talk if you don't w-want to!"_

A slightly panicking Aomine muttered while looking away and you only nodded ever so slightly, focusing on crying right now, trying to handle the situation, but right in that instant, a car hooted from the road nearby, you noticing that said car was your mother's. You quickly whipped your eyes with your sleeve before getting up, grabbing your bag and mumbling a quick goodbye to your confused friends, before running off to your mother. This was how you left for America for exactly 6 months. And when you returned, the whole picture of your previous friendship with the Generation of Miracles shattered.

"_Hey [Name], wanna play basketball?"_

"_Himuro, you know pretty well that I can't play. Even if I could, I'd only drag you guys down!"_

"_Okay, that may be true, but with me and Taiga both on the team, we'd still win!"_

"_How charming of you… Where is he, anyways?"_

"_He went off to get his lunch... But tell me; is it really true that you're leaving to Japan in two weeks? Isn't that around the same time as Taiga?"_

"_Uh, yeah… But he leaves a few days earlier… I feel pretty uneasy whenever I think about leaving you behind here in America, Himuro..."_

"_You're such a sweetheart, [Name]~ But hey, I'll surely visit you guys once in a while, together with Alex, ne? She'd surely agree to come along."_

"_That'd be really cool! Because then I can introduce you to the best basketball team in Japan, which happened to be my friends back then! If they still talk to me, though…"_

"_Ha, why wouldn't they?"_

"_I kind of didn't say anything as I left a few months ago and didn't answer their calls… Okay, some of their texts, but I wasn't good at keeping those conversations alive as well, so… It'll be pretty interesting, but they're all scattered across the country by now anyways, so…- Oh, there's Taiga!"_

"_Oh [Name], I see you found Tatsuya! But make some space on this table, so I can place my food here!"_

"_You won't eat all of this, I just know it."_

"_[Name], you say this every time he brings so much to eat, but he eats it every single one of these times. What's the big idea?"_

"_Sometimes I seriously ask myself why I'm the only girl you aren't being a pure gentleman to, Himuro. Am I not pretty enough?"_

"_No. It's just because your heart doesn't break if I don't play Prince Charming in your presence, you're too though for that. I mean, you kicked those bullies' asses last week without any help and got away with a bloody nose. That's pretty good."_

You huffed as your cheeks turned red while you remembered the scene from last week. It was true, but that was only thanks to the Material Arts Club you joined at this school as you came here, otherwise you might wouldn't even had interrupted the whole scene. And these two boys knew it. The dark haired boy laughed quietly as he saw your flustered form and Kagami only smirked knowingly as he observed you over his hamburger.

"_Stop it or I'll kick your ass too…"_

"_Okay, okay, I'll keep my mouth shut."_

But you still couldn't wipe that shit-eating grin off his face, so it didn't really matter if he did that. A bit annoyed, you brought your home-made sandwich to your mouth, before biting in it, munching as your gaze wandered off towards the window. What would Kise think of you when you returned? And Aomine and the others, too?

"_[Name], eat a bit faster, we don't have all day, class is about to start!"_

"_Hai, hai!"_

"… _What?"_

"_Oh my, I'm sorry; I can't believe that I still confuse the languages, damn it! I'm coming, you can already go ahead!"_

Now you were standing in front of yours and Kagami's apartment, staring at the door awkwardly, because it was your first time living apart from your parents, especially in the same home as a male. The redhead twisted the knob, before pushing the door open, which revealed a pretty fine and ordinary hallway, which lead in the kitchen/living room, a bathroom and two bedrooms.

"_Looks fine to me."_

"_Yup, totally. Wanna watch some TV before we go to bed?"_

"_Uh, sure. I hope I can still understand this language…"_

"_I'm pretty sure you will… But [Name], isn't it a waste of your talent to join the Material Arts Club in Seirin?"_

"_Well, I can't participate yet, but I'm sure if they have any good fighters, I'll grow to love that school, I swear. And I could say the same to your talent, because you're probably going to join the basketball team, too, huh?"_

"_Mhm, I get it, I get it… Hey, what do you want for dinner?"_

"_I don't really care… Rice and eggs sound fine."_

"_Your wish is my command…"_

The male mumbled, already taking the needed things for your meals out of the fridge he filled before you arrived before you came here and sunk in that creepy trance he always spaced into in the last days. The fight between him and Himuro really bugged him, but it kind of bothered me too, since these two were the only ones who helped me learn English and stuff over there in America. They were a heart and a soul until Himuro started to look at Kagami more as a rival then a brother, which was why the bond between them shattered. You comforted him about it the best you could, making him smile once or twice, but it'll probably take him to get over the issue, but you didn't really mind as long as he was going to be okay. Your relationship to his brother was still the same as it was two weeks ago, because you haven't seen him since the issue with the redhead and somehow you were glad about that.

"_Dinner's ready, [Name]!"_

"_Hai, hai, I'm coming… Hey, do you know what we can do?"_

"_Spill it."_

"_The most people in Seirin probably won't understand our English pretty well, so how about we talk English there sometimes? It'd be pretty funny if no one understood us!"_

"_You are truly strange, but it surely would be nice to talk English with someone every once in a while…"_

"_Arigatou, I'm looking forward to it!~ By the way, am I in your class?"_

"_Wait, lemme check…"_

-timeskip to the first day of school-

"_Join the Book-Club!"_

"_Join the beautiful Arts-Club!"_

"_Uh, okay… See you in class, I guess…?"_

"_Un, sure. Make sure to not to get damaged in this mass of people."_

With a court nod, you walked off in the direction of the entrance, hoping to find the Material Arts Club on the way. But finding one certain club was even harder than it looked, because they were surely around 50 different stalls all over the campus, so finding yours would be a pretty hard challenge. Just as you sighed and rested your cheek in your palm while looking around, you sensed someone standing next to you.

"_Can I… K-Kuroko?!"_

"_It's really nice to see you again after such a long time, [Name]-chan."_

You stared at the light blue haired teen with wide eyes, but his face was straight as usual, not letting any emotion show. You slumped forward and wrapped your arm s around his neck in a death grip, hugging him closely while nearly starting to cry. It has been so long since you had seen such a familiar face here in Japan besides Kagami. Not to mention that he obviously attended to the same Highschool as you, that also made you happy, but then the memory of the other Generation of Miracles members returned to you.

"_G-Gomen, Kuroko-kun! I never meant to upset you or any of the others, but I was so worried and desperate, I just…-"_

"_Kise told us. There is no need to apologize. Did she…?"_

He wrapped his arms around your upper waist while saying the first two parts and his voice quieted down after asking his unfinished question, but luckily you knew exactly what he meant by that and pulled back a little to see his face, smiling happily over at him while answering him.

"She made it through! But now tell me, how are the others? How's Kise? Are they doing well? Oh, and what about Momoi-chan?"

"I'm really sorry to say this, but I have no idea…"

"… What?"

;;So, this is chapter 3 and I told you that there'd be quite a plot twist, so her you go~ The next chapters will follow the story line more or less, so yeah. Only the details are changed because you are added to the whole story! Just tell me that you want another chapter and I'll start writing again!;;


End file.
